


Priapic Themes and Velvet Screams

by Claire, Temaris



Category: The Sentinel, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-27
Updated: 2003-04-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temaris/pseuds/Temaris
Summary: Mulder gets bored and Alex gets creative.





	Priapic Themes and Velvet Screams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Priapic Themes and Velvet Screams

### Priapic Themes and Velvet Screams

#### by Temaris and Claire

  

    
    
         Date: Tuesday, October 08, 2002 3:26 PM
         We wrote this a while ago, but just got around to posting it. Hope you enjoy, Claire
         Rating: NC-17
         Pairings: M/K, with a bit of Jim/Blair from The Sentinel
         thrown in for good measure
         Category: PWP, no redeeming features whatsoever
         Status: New; Complete 
         Date: 08/10/02 
         Archive: list archives and the TLC page 
     
        Disclaimer: No one in here belongs to us. Except for Alex,  because if CC thinks he's having our Rat back after the way    he's treated him he's got another think coming.
         Notes: Never wear sandals in the rain. Don't leave open Creme Fraiche in the fridge more than 3 days. Oh, and a litre of ice cream is always better than 500 ml.
         Summary: Mulder gets bored and Alex gets creative.
    

* * *

Priapic Themes and Velvet Screams  
by Temaris and Claire 

It starts with an image, of Mulder sprawled out on that waterbed, a phone in one hand, and a list of numbers in the other, several already crossed off, as he dials... 

"Hey, Jim, do you like it when he fucks you? Do you scream? Can you feel his hands on your body, stripping you naked? Stroking, kissing, nibbling on those pretty tits? Can you feel those broad fingers as they slide into you... the wet of the KY and the hard calluses causing the strangest friction in your hole?" 

"Mulder, is that you?" Jim Ellison sighs, then adds, "It's Skinner's night to have Alex again, isn't it?" 

"Do you like the way he pushes you down on the bed, on--aw, c'm on Jim, work with me here?" Mulder pleads, pouting at the phone. 

"Mulder... _Fox_... If Blair catches you at this, he'll have your balls." 

"That could be fun too..." 

Another voice interrupted. "What could be fun, babe?" 

"Alex!" Mulder's face lights up, and he turns to his scowling lover. 

"Fox? You better not be doing what I think you're doing," his voice is stern, as he grabs the phone. "Who's there?" 

"Hey, Alex." 

"Jim?" 

"You need a shorter leash on him, Alex, I'm telling ya!" 

"Yup." Alex sighs, and shifts the phone so he can watch Mulder squirm, embarrassed to be caught. "What was he saying this time?" 

"Oh, you know, the usual." 

"Details, Ellison, details. I'll do everything he said to you to him... focus him on the here'n'now." 

There is a moment of silence as Ellison swallows, and in a slightly hoarse voice, he begins. "He started with nipple biting, then finger fucking... lots of detail..." Jim pauses and Alex can hear a fly unzipping. " _Lots_ of detail. Biting, being held down... definitely rough play... domination..." A moan echoes across the clear line. 

Alex groans too, and slides a hand over Mulder's prone body. Fox watches expectantly, a little nervous as Alex's hand presses on his throat 

"Been talking nasty to you, huh?" Alex says into the phone, his voice rough, and scrapes a trail with his nails down to Fox's chest. 

"Very," he gulps for air before he can finish replying, "nasty." 

"Nasty, dirty Fox," Alex says softly, letting the phone drop. "Does it turn you on?" he asks Fox. "Knowing he can hear you? That everything I do to you he's going to get off on? I can do nasty..." He twists hard and Fox howls. 

Alex grins, and flips the phone to speaker, "Jim... what do you want me to do next..." 

"He's been such a bad boy..." Jim says hoarsely, and Krycek hears the unspoken suggestion loud and clear. 

"Yeah... Turn over, slut." Mulder flips onto his stomach obediently, whimpering as his hard cock slides across the comforter, and Alex grins. "You should see him, Jim. No one can roll over and spread 'em like this little fuck slut. Hips canted up, face buried in the covers like he can pretend that we don't _know_..." 

"Yeah... I can almost see him..." Jim gasps. "Go on, do it... show him what a bad boy gets..." 

Alex smiles cruelly, and brushes his hand over Fox's ass. "He wants me to fuck his hole... doesn't really care if it's fingers or cock..." 

"Anything..." the words escapes as Fox arches into Alex's touch 

"Don't.... don't give it to him... spank him until he comes..." Jim begs, his voice catching with the movement of his hand on his own cock. 

"Should I, Fox?" The caress becomes harder. "Should I give you what you need?" 

"Nooo," Fox moaned helplessly pushing his hips up into the caressing hand. 

Alex slaps him hard. "No coming yet, slut... Jim... you nearly did for him there... I think he really does want it..." Mulder wails and his hips jerk spasmodically at the words. 

"Please... oh god, please, please, please." The whimpered litany falls from Fox's lips as the stark white outline of Alex's handprint fills with red. Alex lets another hard blow meet Mulder's rising ass. And another. Mulder moans, and writhes under the blows. 

"Does he like that?" Jim asks, and Alex freezes, just for a second he had almost forgotten. Mulder _had_ forgotten, and he jerks helplessly, "Oh, oh, Alex, Jim...." he comes, and both the others laugh. 

"Slut gets off on being watched, huh?" Jim asks. "Wish I could be there." 

"Wish you were here... you could help me hold him down... tan that pretty butt... we could take turns fucking him, filling him..." 

"God, yeah." The sound of the groan coming from the phone fills the room. 

"Ohhh, yeah," and for a moment Alex can't tell whether Jim or Mulder spoke... 

"You want to do that, baby?" he says softly, nastily. "Want me to loosen you up, slick you until you're dripping, and guide him into your wet hole?" Krycek goes on, sliding a lubricated finger into Mulder to match the words. 

A second finger presses in, and Mulder twists desperately, pushing back. 

"God, Jim, he wants this so bad... wants you wants me... my slut, desperate for sex..." 

He twists his fingers viciously and Mulder howls again, "Hear that?" 

"I think I heard that without the phone," Jim groans. 

"His back is arching, he's like a cat, every limb stretched and tense." 

"Do him harder," 

"You hear that, baby, Jim wants it harder." Alex punctuated the words with an almost cruel thrust of his fingers into Fox's body. He picks up the pace, thrusting without care in and out of Mulder's loosening body. A keening wail drops from Mulder as Alex's fingers stab into his prostate. 

"Oh yeah, he's begging for it alright." 

"Please, oh please! Alex, Jim, please... more, do more, say it, fuck me, oh god!" Mulder babbles helplessly. 

"Like the slut he is... every move, every line of him... oh, he wants it... look at the tension in him, he can't even control his voice..." 

A hoarse shout from the phone distracts Fox for a moment. In that moment, Alex pulls out, and in a slick move, positions himself, and slides in deep, one long hard stroke filling Mulder utterly. 

Fox screams as Alex's cock embeds itself within him. 

"Bad, bad boy, you made Jim come," Alex whispers in icy tones. "I'm going to punish you like the nasty little slut that you are. Now I ride you until you can't come anymore." 

Fox arches and comes, but Alex never stops, and Fox can only make desperate begging sounds as his lover sets a relentless pace. 

Sliding his cock out, Alex rams himself into Mulder, the harshness of his jeans scraping across Fox's already red ass. 

"Can you feel me, baby?" Alex asks, leaning down and whispering, teeth nipping at Fox's ear. "Feel me filling you, completing you." 

"Yes..." the word is so quiet Alex almost misses it. 

"No one else can give you what I give you," Alex continues, holding himself still inside Fox, swearing he can feel every beat of Mulder's heart in the muscles holding his cock then pulls back so slowly he can feel the tug of Mulder's ass muscles trying to keep him. Then a long, slow stroke forward. 

"No one else," Fox agrees. 

Alex snaps his hips forward hard, and sinks his teeth in Fox's shoulder, biting, sucking hard. "Not Skinner, not Scully, not your precious truth. Just me." 

"Only you...love it... love you... Alex!" Fox comes again, and the gasps from the phone suggest Jim has too... Alex merely holds still and rides out the storm of pleasure. 

And begins again. 

Mulder's whimpers start again as Alex moves anew. Distantly, Alex hears another voice, Mulder doesn't even notice as the phone picks up, "Jim--just who are you talking to, babe?" 

"Don't tell me you've had enough, Fox." 

"No... never..." 

A feral grin crosses Alex's face. "And that's why I love you." 

"Alex?" Blair's voice echoes in the room, and Fox moans, fair skin flushing bright with embarrassment -- or was that excitement? 

"Hey, Blair," Alex says as casually as though he were not balls deep in his trembling lover, panting hard and covered in sweat. 

"Jim's wrung out like a limp dish rag here, what did you do to him?" 

"Fox was making nasty phone calls again..." 

"Oh." He can hear the crack in Blair's voice as he swallows hard. 

"I just thought I should show him what happens to little boys who make naughty phone calls." 

The gulp was audible. "And, er, Jim was involved in this, how?" 

Alex takes a moment to thrust lazily, pulling away, sliding in deep, smiling as Fox takes him all, reddened hole stretching wide to accommodate him. 

"Well... Jim was helping me, ah, determine the exact nature of the crime... so I could make the punishment fit..." 

"What--" Blair hesitates, and Alex grins viciously. 

"Fox, babe, you're going to have to explain yourself to Blair now." 

"Nooo," Fox moans, almost unconscious, barely able to think further than the slow, steady reaming he is still taking eagerly. 

"Yeah, but don't worry, babe," Alex whispers, loud enough for the phone voyeur to hear. "It's show, no tell..." 

He pulls Mulder up, hard arms holding him impaled on his cock. Fox swallows and lets his head fall back onto his lover's shoulder as the cock pushes up further yet into him. 

"Now, where were we...? Oh yeah..." And he pinches and twists Fox's hard nipples. "He likes having his tits played with, don't you, slut? I can pinch them, and roll them... bite them, and he wriggles on my cock desperate for it all..." 

Blair groans deep in his throat, and Alex can hear a fly, the hasty rustle of clothes, and Jim's voice, whimpering. 

"See what you do, baby," Alex tells Fox. He slides a hand down Mulder's broad chest to his cock, leaving the other hand to play freely. "You'd think he'd be all limp and spent," he murmurs sweetly, running his fingers over the long shaft. "But he's as hard as if I hadn't fucked him to orgasm twice already." He pushes up with his hips, and Fox groans, long and low, pushing back to meet him, then shoving forward through Alex's tightly encircling grip. 

"Please, I need..." the words trail off as Alex's tongue swipes along Mulder's neck. 

"What do you need, Fox?" Alex murmurs. "Tell me what you need." 

"Again... more, I don't _know_!" 

He begins to move, riding wildly, head back, gasping out cries of pleasure as Alex nips his throat in time with the down strokes. 

"That's it, baby, that's my slut, god, you're so hot, fucking yourself on me, you can't help yourself, can you?" Fox clenches his ass around him, and Alex gasps, light-headed, thrusts up, moaning "God, Mulder, you-- oh god..." 

"Come on, Alex, Alex..." Mulder grips his lover's hands, wrapping his arms closely about him. 

With a quick jerk Alex pulls out completely. He turns Fox over, stifling his cry of protest with his mouth. They kiss for a long, long moment, losing themselves in the taste, the sensation, cool tongues meeting, warming, teeth clicking against each other as they press closer, sucking and nipping, trying to get deeper. Alex pulls back, pressing a closed mouth kiss to Mulder's lips, then reaching down to pull Mulder's legs up and apart. 

He rubs a possessive finger over Mulder's anus, and smiles. Fox is so loose, so eager to be filled again that he opens at the bare touch, a strangled noise at the back of his throat begging for more. 

"Do you want me back, Fox?" Alex slips a finger inside his lover's open ass. "Is this enough? Or do you want more?" 

He wants to tease, to play with him, but the slick heat, the puffy flesh clinging to his fingers is too much, and he pulls Mulder wider open, pressing back in and sighing with relief as his cock is wrapped tightly in wet muscle. 

Distantly he is aware of the sounds of sex; groans, the slap of eager bodies wrestling towards ecstasy, and spares a thought for Jim, getting fucked through the floor, but only a thought, and he lowers his mouth to Mulder's, and moves faster and faster. 

Driving into the body under his, Alex can feel his balls tighten, can feel himself wanting to empty every part of him into Fox. Fox's tongue meets his in a clash of wet heat and want; Fox's hands gripping him so hard he can feel the bruises begin, fingerprints of sex marked in purple and black on his back. 

Marking him, claiming him, owning him. 

"Go on, Alex, please..." Mulder matches him, move for move, rocking together. 

Their mouths still on each other, every part focuses on the wild pleasure as they ride. One of Alex's hands goes to Mulder's cock, grasping the hard flesh in his fingers as he pulls, jerks, moves Fox closer to completion. 

"Come for me, Fox." An order, a command, a plea. 

A cry breaks from Mulder's throat, and Krycek throws his head back in silent passion, spilling himself deep into him, dragged there by the quick grip of Mulder's hole gripping in time with the wet pulses of come spreading between them. 

They collapse, tension lost into sated cuddling. Krycek feels a gentle touch on his face and opens eyes he barely knew had been closed. 

"Hey, babe," he murmurs, smiling down at his lover. 

Mulder smiles back, an open, sweet look, and pulls Alex's head down for a chaste kiss. 

In the background, two voices howl out their ecstasy. They both freeze for a second, and collapse against each other, laughing. 

"Next time," Fox murmurs, exhaustion almost taking him, "you do the phoning." 

"It's a deal," replies Alex, lethargically reaching out to drop the receiver back into its cradle as he pulls Fox closer to him. 

Fox grinned tiredly, snuggling for a moment before frowning. "Alex?" 

"Yeah, babe?" 

"Do me a favour an' get naked. Your jeans are rubbing my ass even rawer." 

"You didn't seem to mind five minutes ago," Krycek grins, but carefully shifts kicking the offending clothing off. He slips out of Mulder with the same ease, and they curl together, legs twining, trading lazy kisses until finally, they sleep. 

The End 

* * *

If you love someone, let them go... or at least make sure the ropes are loose enough and the collar's not too tight.  
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Temaris and Claire


End file.
